Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.008\;395$
Answer: Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{8}$ : there are $2$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{8}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{3}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.008\;395 = \leadingColor{8}.395 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-3}}$